Handguns represent a popular class of weapon, since they are highly portable, and can be used for both sport and for personal protection. The portability and convenience of a handgun can be enhanced through use of a holster, typically fastened to the waste of the user, so as to provide for convenient and secure carrying of the handgun while leaving the hands and body free of encumbrances.
When personal protection is the primary goal, it is often desirable to carry a handgun in a concealable manner, so as to provide for desired accessibility and protection without alarming nearby individuals who may be intimidated by the sight of a handgun, or may have other strong feelings regarding the carrying of weapons. In these situations, it is common to use a concealable holster for carrying the handgun. Such concealable holsters are typically worn inside of the pants and shirt of the user, and are attached to the user's waistband by one or more clips that extend over the top rim of the waistband and attach thereto.
So as to make a concealable holster more difficult to detect, it is desirable for the holster to have as small a profile as possible. For this reason, a popular design for concealable holsters is to attach a rigid gun encasement to a sheet of leather so as to form a compartment between the encasement and the leather that is suitable for carrying a handgun. Such holsters are referred to herein as “concealable hybrid” holsters. The sheet of leather provides a flexible and comfortable barrier that can rest against the body of the user, while the rigid encasement prevents the user's clothing from applying pressure to the handgun in the holster, thereby allowing the handgun to be quickly retrieved without rubbing against, or otherwise catching on the user's clothing.
While a concealable handgun holster is mainly hidden by the clothing of a user, the attachment clips are generally visible, since they must extend over the waistband of the user and downward for a short distance on the outward facing side of the waistband. If a belt is worn by the user, the belt can be made to pass over the attachment clips so as to partially hide them. Also, the attachment clips are typically made as small and thin as possible. However, the clips must be sufficiently large and thick to provide durable and secure support of the holster and handgun. Thus, it is impossible to fully conceal portions of the attachment clips from the view of bystanders. This can cause the clips to draw attention to the otherwise concealed handgun and holster, and compromise the desired concealment.